The Wildman of Hyrule
by Critterz11
Summary: Link has fallen in battle and Hyrule is overthrown, destroyed by evil forces. The last thing he can recall before blacking out was of Zelda unleashing her hidden power to protect him. Can he with the help of some fair-minded monsters who have taken him in for care set back on setting his destiny and saving their world?
1. Prologue

Smoke surged around in the pattering of rain. The once peaceful forest trails had become a battlefield, Guardians scouting here and there. Their runes illuminated in the fog of shades of alarming pink and magenta. From their scopes they fired beams of searing light at every angle, scorching the once lush, green land into wastelands.

Thunder rolled above in the skies as among the cluster of destruction-set machines stood two bold figures, their garments were torn and shredded from the intensity of this sudden uprising. A young boy stood his ground, a busted-up sword and shield grasped in both hands. From beneath his matted, wet mess of hair he scowled with fortitude. Behind him stood a girl of the same age, with a look of fear and apprehension.

She huffed a slight breath of exhaustion from continuously running out of danger's sight. "Link...you've taken far too much damage. You need to get to the safety of the others right now, it's the only way before any fatal action could take place."

The boy just wiped his face and sighed himself, his exasperation was building up. "Zelda I'm not leaving you alone...if these traitors are going to try and exterminate you, they'll have to great through me first!" He scowled, trying to hold up the blade for defense. He was far too weak even to uphold his arm. Zelda sighed, knowing with his stubborness he would stand his ground for her safety. They continued along, treading as quietly as they could among the wreckage of the scorching

Just as they had thought they were in the clear, a massive Guardian scuttled upon them. Its reticle gleamed red as it searched upon them, ready to incinerate. "Now Link, go!" Zelda said with tremor as she pushed Link aside. Just as the Guardian could strike, Zelda felt a surge of energy she was unexperienced to. Her hand glowed with a beam of yellow light as she stood her ground. As Link raced ahead, he could feel the whole world was almost still rumbling as a shock spread over the ground.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed loudly with tears shedding in his eyes.

There was no response, but out of the smoke he could make out her figure as she discharged her power for the sake of both their lives. Link continued to run further and further out of danger's sight. But just as he thought he was safe, the strident clangs of massive, metallic legs treading at him. One of the scouting Guardians; although nearly mutilated had not fallen yet and was set to destroy him.

Link knew there was nothing he could truly do to face back, so he cautiously continued to step backward. He stood upon a rotting, fallen tree whose branches swayed in the savage winds. The Guardian continued to attempt closing in on him, its large weight pressuring the tree to sink. He had nearly gasped with dread noticing the flash flood surging across the trench. But, he knew taking his chances with the river would be more rational than dying to the machine. With a gulp of hope and courage, Link jumped down into the rushing water.

As the tree also rolled down into the trench, the Guardian struggled to scramble off and sunk into the water. It surged of shock and downfall as it was destroyed, blowing into bits that splashed about in the waves. Link exhaustedly continued to swim ahead, hoping to keep his head above water.

But even still, every bit of energy within his body had run low. He sunk and tumbled among the rustling waves, gasping and flailing. To Link, was this truly the end? Was he about to extinguish like a flame knowing Hyrule had been demolished. At least one thing he could feel pride for, was knowing Zelda was able to fend for herself in this darkest hour.

"...Zelda" he said with a huff of now depleting breath. "...I will...find you...". Those were the last words that slipped from his mind before he began to fall into a depleted state. His whole world was beginning to go dark around him, and Link was willing to welcome his fate.


	2. Chapter 1

He awoke a bit stiff, but Link could already tell he was still alive. Shifting himself upward and sitting, he found he had been resting in a strange location. It was obviously by a lake and bordered by forests, but yet it was truly unfamiliar to recollect. All he could truly remember was his name as if someone was shouting out to him, as well as a blinding light.

"Link..." he said to himself. "Why can't I remember anything else? What happened, what even is this place-" he kept rambling on about until he felt something strange press up against his cheek. He turned to look and backed up anxiously in surprise to what he saw. A young red Bokoblin with painted spots upon its hide and wearing a firm pair of shorts lined with the fur of some animal; was of all things, sniffing him with its snout.

"Hey mister are you...alright?" He spoke in a raspy, but welcoming tone of voice. Link was still in a state of shock to even say any words, and was even more surprised that one of these creatures was speaking in the language of Hylians.

"Y...you can talk?" Link asked with a hunch of awkwardness know this first impression was very odd. "Yeah, of course...we monsters have a strange way of communicating to one another. But yet, I'm more surprised you can understand me." he said, chuckling a bit. Link rubbed the back of his neck. His skin had become barren and scarred obviously from some damage, but yet he was still quite substantial. He began to ask if the Bokoblin had helped heal him, and in return Link was informed that a whole pack was looking out for him.

"So it's not just one of you...but a whole group, and you selflessly put aside things to help. That just seems odd." Link explained. Just then another Bokoblin had appeared to accompany the younger one. She had pale blue skin that was lined with white blotches, and wore a loincloth and undershirt made of a beast's hide. This one spoke to ask if Link had been feeling any better. He had no idea how to respond properly, was this all just a crazy dream he hadn't awaken from?

"Mister...are you okay? You seem confused." The red Bokoblin asked once more. Link couldn't help but faint once more, perplexed to take in anything going on.

"I'll get some electric Chu jelly..." the blue Bokoblin added. "It'll at least spark him awake for a little bit so we can explain things."


End file.
